Some Secrets Are Worth Finding Out
by StripesAreTheBest
Summary: Everyone Knows Natsu Dragneel . But Did They ever know he had a sibling ? A sibling that would probably be the most powerful made in the history of Fairy Tail , And Even the most powerful mage ever .


Hello minna-sama !  
This is my first Fairy Tail Fanfic and I really hope you like it ! 3  
( It will take place after the Edolas Arc . And Some events wont happen , so I hope you don't mind that ! )  
Arigatou for reading !

* Natsu's Pov *

I groaned as I walked towards the Guild with Happy . I didn't tell anyone , about my dreams . The weird dreams I had about this one Girl . She seemed so familiar , As If I had seen her before . At The Same time , She was at the back of my mind , But I could never remember who she was . I walked into the guild and everyone was in a good mood as usual . No body noticed my grumpy mood . Then I got an idea to take my mind off the dream's .  
" LUCY ! Come on ! Lets go on a mission ! I think you need to pay your rent anyway ! " I shouted .  
" HAII NATSU ! I'll Come ! Just give me a minute ! " She shouted back with a smile . I grinned and we eventually left for a three day mission .

* * *

******** THREE DAY SKIP ********

* Gray's Pov *

I was in the town walking around . I just had nothing to do what so ever and it was getting very annoying . Suddenly out of no where , a knife was thrown at me . I dodged it but barely . This person in a hood appeared .  
" So ... You are from the Fairy Tail guild I suppose ? Where Is she ?! " That person asked me .  
" Who the heck are you talking about ?! " I shouted back .  
" I'm sure you know who , Now WHERE IS SHE ?! " The person shouted .  
" I have no idea who your talking about ! " I plainly said . The person seemed really angry .  
" You refuse to tell me eh ? YOU'LL DIE THEN ! " He Shouted and a big knife / sword thing was trown at me . It caught me off guard so I almost got hit . I thought I was going to get hit when a Girl appeared out of no where . She blocked the knife with ease and stood there .  
" You have no right to be here , Get out . " She told the hooded guy . He didn't move so the girl did some magic , I don't know what cause it seemed new . Something I'd never seen before . It was a ball of red light . It flew towards the guy and exploded . Some smoke appeared and when it was gone , so was the guy . The girl turned around and looked at me with a smile .  
" Hello my name is ... Wait ... you really are from Fairy Tail ?! " She asked me with surprise .  
" Ofcourse , why do you need to ask ? " I told her .  
" Nat... never mind ... " She answered . I thought she was about to say Natsu , I wonder why ? She stood there for a while for some reason .  
" Are you expecting me to thank you for that ? Cause I didn't need your help ! " I plainly answered her . She looked at me with an emotionless face and answered .  
" I was just thinking ... About Fairy Tail ... about someone I've never seen since about I was ... very young ... But you don't care . Bye . " Then dissapeared .  
I wondered what kind of magic this girl had . I walked back towards the Guild and found out that Natsu , Happy and Lucy were back from their three day mission . I entered the guild and it was still as noisy as usuall . But I immediatly noticed something . Natsu was quiet . And he looked very sad ish .  
" Whats wrong ? You seem bad . " I asked him sitting down .  
" Mind your own buisness ! " He answered .  
" Whats wrong with you ?! " I asked him .  
" Nothing you need to know . I just ... need to find her somehow ... " He answered before running out of the guild .  
" Has anyone but me noticed Natsu acting weird ? " Lucy asked us .  
" Haiii , He's acting very sad and depressed . " Happy answered .  
" I've noticed too ... " I said .  
" I don't blame him ... " Master said coming in .  
" What do you mean master ? " Erza asked him .  
" You all will find out soon . But what I can tell you is , we're definatly going to have a new guild member soon ... And this member , will bring the biggest change to Fairy Tail that has ever come yet . " He told us .

* Natsu's Pov *

I ran out of the guild . I needed to find her . I can't probably find her and she might not even be near here but I had to find that girl . She was the only sibling , My sister after all .

* * *

A/N : First chapter's finished ! 3  
I really hope you like it , hountoni desu ! xDD  
It was my first try and its really , really short so Gomene ...  
Demo , I'll make a much longer chapter next time !  
Ja'ne minna !


End file.
